There is a general consensus that a looming energy crisis by 2050 will lead to serious shortages of fossil fuels. Modeling future energy needs, avoiding global warming are two major challenges we face today. In this scenario, synthetic refrigerants are well known to create global warming and ozone depletion. Around the globe, there are so many populated regions where the ambient temperature drops down to −15° C. or even below. In such regions, hot water is an essential commodity for human life continuity. Millions of Pakistanis face this acute chill of nature in northern regions from Chitral to Skardu.
Growing population, energy crises, greenhouse gas emissions and rising energy demand across the globe have pursued the communities to look for alternative energy resources. According to International Energy Agency (IEA) report, World's 47% of final energy utilization goes for heating which is higher than the final use of energy for power generation (17%) and transportation (27%). The hefty amount of heating energy demand substantially explains the impact of heating demand. To mitigate ozone depletion, the Montreal Protocol (1987) banned the production and use of CFCs after 1995 and HCFC by 2013/2015. Kyoto Protocols in 1997 recommended the complete phasing out of HydroCholoroFlouroCarbons (HCFC) by 2015-2020 and Hydroflourocarbons (HFC) by 2030. F-Gas law in Europe and UK (2015) quest for mediating fluids having zero or low Global warming Potential (GWP). This turns to a new era of environmental benign mediating fluids. Among ASHREA envisaged natural refrigerants, supercritical CO2 emerges as optimum refrigerant for sub-zero temperature areas in the temperature range of −20 to 70° C. as described in our preceding work. (N. Abas et al, carbon conundrum climate change and CO2 utilization. Int. J. of CO2 Utiliz). Supercritical CO2 is chosen as refrigerant in the present invention due to its superior thermo-physical properties as compared to its group ASHREA natural refrigerants class.
The general purpose of the invention is to provide solar heated water for people living in cold regions like Gilgit Baltistan (Pakistan), Fargo N. Dak. (USA) etc. This invention is related to a real problem of solar water heating in low solar irradiance regions of the world. It works by natural thermosiphon effect in CO2 filled evacuated glass tubes arranged in a specific manner. The invented system derives its efficiency from excellent refrigerant properties of compressed CO2 and by fitting specified geometrical U-shaped copper heat removal pipes.
To the best of our knowledge, there is no invention regarding thermosiphon based solar water heater using compressed CO2 as a working fluid. However, some related patents are described below briefly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2010/0319681 A1, published on Dec. 23, 2010 issued to Yangsong Li is about solar water heaters and methods. It describes a system comprising a number of elongated water heating units which can be connected in series and can install vertically or inclined to have maximum exposure to the sun. Each water heating unit can use inner and outer glass tubes which may or may not be a twin glass tube. An inner metal water container has been employed that extends through an opening in inner and outer glass tubes. The system works on the basis of natural water convection. Also, this patent provides us a comprehensive list of previously issued US patents regarding the art of Solar Water Heater. However, all of them do not use compressed carbon dioxide (CO2) as a working fluid for the purpose of heat transfer. Using compressed CO2 as mediating fluid requires high pressure handling capacity of solar water heating system (100 bar or above) whilst the system developed by Yangsong Li used water which works only up to a few bars. Also, our invention employs the evacuated glass tubes leading to claims made in a later section.
U.S. Pat. No. 2009/0313886 A1 issued to Brian L. Hinman and John Henry Stevens discloses a method, apparatus, and system in which products of a solar assisted Reverse Water Gas Shift (RWGS) reaction are used in a hydrocarbon fuel synthesis process to create a liquid hydrocarbon fuel. With the addition of solar energy, a water splitter splits the water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen. Next a chemical reactor chamber is used that mixes solar heated carbon dioxide gas with all or just a portion of the hydrogen from the water splitter component in a RWGS reaction to produce resultant carbon monoxide. Further a hydrocarbon liquid fuel synthesis reactor receives and utilizes either all of the unused hydrogen from RWGS or the left over hydrogen from water splitter and resultant carbon monoxide from RWGS in a hydrocarbon fuel synthesis organic reaction to create a liquid hydrocarbon fuel. The invention presented in this application is not related to the above mentioned patent at all. We do not employ the chemical reaction and neither our aim is to produce hydrocarbon fuels by employing solar assisted chemical reactions. The only thing common is employing of carbon dioxide to absorb solar radiations. Rest two inventions are totally different from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2012/0174583 A1 granted to Matthew Alexander Lehar discloses a dual reheat Rankine cycle system and methods thereof. This system incorporates a heater configured to circulate a working fluid in a heat exchange relationship with a hot fluid to vaporize the working fluid. A hot and a cold system are coupled to a heater. The former includes a first heat exchanger configured to circulate a first vaporized stream of the working fluid from the heater. It is being done in a heat exchange relationship with a first condensed stream of the working fluid. The later system includes a second heat exchanger configured to circulate a second vaporized stream of the working fluid from the first system. It is being done in heat exchange relationship with a second condensed stream of the working fluid to heat the second condensed stream of working fluid before feeding it to the heater.
The system described in the above mentioned patent has no relationship with the system described in this application. We do not employ Rankin cycle and dual heat exchanger systems. Our invention is totally novel from the above described patent.